Kataang Week 2013
by LaineatsSunshine
Summary: Title say it all! I'm about a week late for Kataang Week so here it is. 7 chapters i'll update it ASAP. Cute, fluffy and all out Kataang!Happy Kataang Week! :3
1. Hands

**Hey everyone! Here is my Kataang week! So sorry I'm late, I was on vacation during Kataang week and we just got back. So without further ado, Kataang week 2013!**

OooOooO

Hands

What was her favorite part about Aang?

The question explored her mind, curious to find her own answer; she immediately glanced over to him where he sat beside her, sipping tea quietly.

Where to start?

She scanned his body, looking for the one source that she needed, wanted and loved.

She wasn't going to go with his personality, there were too many qualities she loved about it, his playfulness, his kindness, the way he shows affection for her, she couldn't just pick one.

So she looked at Aang, and starting from the top, eliminated and went through what part about him was best.

His head, _ooh he has a cute head._ She thought. But she wasn't going to go with looks; this had to be deeper than that.

Lips? That was a good start. They were soft, kissable, and spoke sweet words.

But that still wasn't enough.

She broke down each and every limb muscle and ligament on his body, but nothing caught her attention.

Then she got to the hands…

He lifted the tea to his lips and gave the inspiration she had been looking for.

They held her, hugged her, wiped away tears, expressed all out love.

His hands were everything she loved about him in one. His playfulness was shown by marble tricks, and '_tag, you're it!'_ s. His hands would always find a way to encourage her and lift her spirits and demonstrated his never ending kindness. They were also good for holding, cuddling, and kissing.

They were soft too.

So when Iroh asked Katara what her favorite part about Aang was, she slipped her fingers into his and replied: "His hands"

Iroh gave an all knowing smile and let the new couple enjoy each other…and their hands.

**I know it's not the best but I thought it was cute :3 Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible and sorry I'm late. Enjoy your Kataang week!**


	2. Sleepy

**Chapter two! YAAY! I'm super new to Fanfiction so my stories are so-so. This is my FIRST Kataang Week so it's not professional. This takes place right after Aang defeated the Fire lord, set in Katara's POV. Enjoy!**

OooOooO

Sleepy

Streaks of wispy clouds were brightly colored; the sunset and the comet set the sky into a low orange mood. Needless to say, it was beautiful.

The enchantment of the colorful hues of the comet seemed to grow now that the world was safe. The Fire Lord, was in chains, along with his creepy daughter. The world seemed so at peace, so tranquil.

That is, until my brothers obnoxious voice screeched through the silence.

"This calls for a celebration!" he say with a cocky grin. Everyone murmured in agreement, even Zuko seemed more at ease.

"We saved the world now didn't we? Let's celebrate!" He rose, and shot his hands in the air, causing him to wobble a bit.

"Sokka!" I scolded him as I helped him regain is balance. "You have to be more careful on your leg!"

'Whatever," He shook me off and he brightened up and shifted into 'idea guy' mode. "Aang, make a fire. Zuko, brew some tea. Toph, make us some chairs with your Earth bending. Suki, can you please make us some sandwiches? This is gonna be awesome!"

No one argued, except for me, of course. (I'm his_ sister_ it's my job.) "What about me Sokka?"

"Can you take another look at my leg? The cast is so _itchy_." He complained.

I sighed as I unwrapped my brothers cast. At least we get sandwiches.

"C'mon Aang! Put some more juice into it!" I heard Zuko's voice behind me. I turned to see Aang next to a tiny fire, and Zuko shooting his hands out to feed the flames.

'Whatever you say," Aang yawned. "Hotman." He had no emotion in his words.

"You okay Aang?" I asked concerned. This earned me a sharp "Ahem!" from my brother, pointing tediously at his leg.

I studied his leg, nothing had changed. Just to amuse him, I placed and orb of water in my hand and began to heal him.

"There you go Sokka," I said annoyed. "It just needs time to heal."

I walked over and sat next to Aang. He had his head resting in his hand, his eyes were closed.

I shook him awake. "Aang," his eyes snapped open and he looked confused. He set his gaze on me and smiled.

'I just had the strangest dream," He began

"Let me guess, you defeated Fire Lord Ozai and saved the world?"

"No, I was an Otter-Turtle and I was walking on lava…"

"Are you okay? "

"I'm fine I'm just…Sleepy…" He was nodding off.

"Then you should rest, it's been a long day."

He yawned again. "Okay"

The next thing I knew he rested his head on my shoulder, and drifted to sleep. I found it to be very comfortable; I wrapped my arms around him.

I didn't realize I was sleepy too…Last thing I saw was Aang smiling with his eyes closed.

He made a good pillow.

Even better than Suki's sandwiches.


	3. Smirk

**Alright! Kataang Week #4! Smirk! (My personal fav) Alternate title: Aang you little perv! Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

OooOooO

Smirk

I should have known he was up to something, you could tell by that big smirk on his face. But did I see it coming? Of course not, he's too sneaky.

Can't a girl eat lunch in peace?

I mean, not that I didn't love it…

I was just at the dinner table, minding my own business, having a pleasant conversation with the rest of the group when Aang gave me that look.

"What?" I asked when I saw the devilish grin he was giving me.

"Nothing," He played it off, but he was still smiling from ear to ear.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, and continued what I was doing. Then, the next thing I know his fingers ran across my abdomen.

That's right, he was tickling me.

I'm the most ticklish person _ever_. Even the smallest touch could prickle my skin. My stomach, my arm, my foot, tickle me anywhere and I burst into hysterics.

So, naturally, I was giggling like an idiot, everyone at the table cracked up.

"Ticklish much Katara?" I couldn't even tell who spoke, the sensation was killing me, and all my laughter made me breathless and Aang continued to tickle me.

"The two lovebirds are _flirting_" Toph snorted.

Aang finally got off of me; I took some deep breaths and was still softly laughing when he stopped. Had anyone else done that to me, it would be a water whip to the face, but I love Aang, and his childish personality. I also saw it as a cute way of flirting with me, and I liked it.

Everyone was cracking up; my face was red from laughter, and partly from embarrassment.

I had to get back at him right then and there, so, I leaned over and did the same thing he did to me.

But Aang isn't ticklish.

He smiled a bit, and barley cringed. I could still see the smirk on his face. I tried everywhere, his neck, stomach, arms. He just wasn't ticklish.

"Nice try Katara, but I think Aang won." I hear Zuko say. I glared in his direction.

"I'll get him back, you'll see." Then I left the table, and headed straight to my room. I barley caught site of Aang; he was still wearing that big smirk.

He _had_ to be ticklish. Everyone has at least one stop on their body that is vulnerable. I thought long and hard about the places on his body that I didn't get.

Then it hit me.

They were under the table and covered with shoes, literally hi Achilles heel. No wonder I couldn't get him to budge. How could I get him by surprise, and get him without shoes?

I formulated a plan, a devious, magnificent plan. I just had to wait, if I did this now, he would know what I was up to. I couldn't wait to see the look on my boyfriends face when this was over.

Don't mess with Katara.

_The next day._

Everyone was just sitting around, no one was really doing anything. I felt like this was my chance.

"Guys, it's a beautiful day, why don't we do something?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Sokka asked, slightly interested.

I pretended to think, even though I already had everything planned. "What about swimming? The beach is close by, and it's the perfect weather." I said eagerly.

"That sounds like fun." Suki said with enthusiasm.

"Sure." Zuko piped in. "Whatever." Mai said.

"So it's settled then?" Sokka inquired.

"Let's go!' Aang said cheerily.

Everything was set and stone; my master plan was working; now I just had to put it into action.

The tide was high; water smashed roughly against the shore. Sokka was in the water, having a splash fight with Suki. Toph was making sand castles with her earth bending. Zuko and Mai sat far away from the rest of us, as if they wanted nothing to do with us. Aang was sitting by the shore on a rock, dangling his feet into the water below.

Me? I was swimming, preparing for attack.

I dove under, and swam close to Aang, making sure I wasn't seen.

I was in tickling distance from him; I could see his figure and his feet were within inches from me.

I sprang up, grabbed his foot, and tickled it.

He began to giggle, he tried to pull away from me, but my grip was too strong. I grabbed the other one and tickled furiously.

He was in hysterics now, laughing and flailing around, trying to get away. The sound of his laughter only made me want to keep going, this time _I_ was the one with the smirk.

"K-kat-ara," He was struggling with his words, I grinned. "Please, st-st-"

It was getting to the point where he was kicking, he almost got my face. Now, in other circumstances, I would have stopped when nearly planted his foot in my head. But instead, I just froze his legs to the rock.

Problem solved.

Suddenly, his arm rose, and sent a huge wave of water up at my face.

My grip on him loosened, and he broke free, and dove in after me.

I tried to swim away, but he was too fast. He grabbed my waist and turned me towards him.

I've never kissed anyone under water before then, but I gotta tell you, it's a lot of fun.

The smirk on his face when we pulled apart told me we weren't done with this tickle war.

Not that I mind…


	4. Candles

**Hello fellow fandom! I am back! I apologize I am SOOO late for Kataang week! **** I have been very busy and found no time AT ALL to update. So here's the next prompt: Candles**

_OooOooO_

_Candles_

Aang walked in the door with a sigh. He had a very long day of boring diplomatic meetings. It seemed that the world had forgotten that he was a 13 year old boy.

Most of the meetings were about rebuilding the world- which Aang was excited about- but half the things said weren't even on the topic. He and Zuko had to sit through long, boring lectures about economics, studies on today's society, and an especially mind-numbing, and hour conversation on "_the foundations of our history"_.

Needless to say, he was glad to be home.

Just seconds after Aang, Zuko came in. They two headed straight for the couch, where they practically collapsed.

"You two look tired," Iroh said to them. "I'll brew up some tea." Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Mai looked up from her seat across the room. "Long day?" She inquired.

The two boys nodded.

Mai smiled, and made her way across to Zuko. "Well, I missed you." She kissed his cheek. "It's been so boring without you here."

"Oh, Aang," She turned towards the airbender. "Katara wants to see you, she's in her room."

Aang smiled and got up and headed towards Katara's room. He was overjoyed that she wanted to see him. Ever since they started dating, the two had hung out more often, and took every chance they got to go out on a date. The thought that he could call Katara his girlfriend made Aang very happy inside.

He opened the door and poked his head in "Katara?"

He caught a glimpse of her; she was undressed, wearing nothing but her underclothes.

"GAH!" He immediately swung the door shut. "Sorry, sorry!" His face radiated heat and turned a nice shade of red.

"Aang!" He herd her voice call through the door. "It's fine! You can come in!"

He slowly opened the door and came in with his eyes covered. "Are you sure? I- I mean,-"

"It's fine, Aang." She said. "You see me like this when we waterbend. It's totally okay with me."

"Okay..." He uncovered his eyes.

He expected to see Katara's neat, tidy room, instead he saw something else.

Her floor was dotted with bright red rose petals, randomly sprinkled around the room and the bed, which was neatly made. She also had candles lite, on just about every flat surface in her room. Her desk, bookshelves, and dresser.

It took Aang about 10 seconds to fully take it in. He blushed, there was a thought tugging him in the back of his head, a thought that monks shouldn't think.

"How was your day Sweetie?" Katara asked. She was in the back of her room by her closet, sorting out clothes.

"Um," It took Aang a while to recover from his dirty thoughts. "Long, boring. I'm glad I'm home…" He couldn't take his eyes off the rose petals, and what they represented.

"I'm sorry Aang, my day was pretty long too," She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hoped he wasn't as hot as he felt. "So I was thinking, maybe we can do something fun together, since you've had such a tough day."

His mind kept hinting at the thought. Was Katara hinting at it too? No, she couldn't be, they had only been dating for a few months, and Aang was only 13. This thought was something that only married couples do.

The rose petals, the candles, Katara was _undressed _for crying out loud! She had also mentioned "something fun" since they had a "tough day" this horrified Aang. If she really wanted to- well you know- Aang wasn't ready. He never thought he would do this until marriage. The thought didn't completely repel him, in fact, part of him wanted to, while the rest of him was screaming on the inside not to. If Katara was wanting to, how could Aang say no?

His thoughts were in chaos, he wanted to ask Katara what she meant, just to clarify, but his mouth was dry and he felt like he couldn't speak.

"Um," Was all he could utter. His eyes were still on the floor at the roses.

Katara looked at Aang and noticed what he was looking at. "Oh, that," she said.

"You would not _believe_ what happened today. Momo came home _covered _in mud and brought in _3 _alley cats. They made such a mess. They ran through the house and knocked over my vase with the roses. I've been cleaning all day; I haven't gotten the chance to pick up the petals yet. And even worse, it smelled _horrible_ in here; luckily, Iroh let me borrow some scented candles." She walked over to the nearest candle and picked it up. "So now, instead of wet lemur, it smells like," She examined the candle, turning it in her hand. "'Fire Nation Dawn'" She read.

"And my clothes were stained; I had to wash them, that's why I'm not dressed. I wanted to pick out a nice outfit for tonight; I've got a date planed with a special airbender." She ginned over at Aang.

Realization in 3…2…1…

Aang smiled and mentally kicked himself for having such dirty thoughts. "Sounds great." He said.

Katara smiled, and pulled out a fancy blue kimono. "How's this?" She asked.

"Perfect." Aang said cheerily.

Katara smiled and pulled the dress on. When she was dressed she took Aang's hand. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and they headed out the door.

_That's what the candles were for._ He reassured himself.

On the way out he saw Momo, looking innocent as usual.

But that lemur had no idea what he put Aang through.

END

**Oh, you thought I was gonna do smut? No, no, no, that's not how I role. Hope you enjoyed, review and rate please!**


End file.
